Cuddle E. Hugs
Cuddle E. Hugs is one of the characters from SpongeBob SquarePants who is revealed to be the main antagonist of the titular episode of the same name. He is an imaginary friend depicted as a cuddly hamster who SpongeBob befriended after eating a rotten Krabby Patty only to be revealed that he has a rather sinister intentions behind his sleeves. He is voiced by , who is best known to play some live action roles such as Mort Meyers from Arrested Development and Jeff Greene from Curb Your Enthusiasm and also lending some voice on several animated characters such as Captain B. McCrea from Wall-E and Buttercup for both Toy Story 3 and 4. Appearance His appearance correlates with his name perfectly as he is depicted as a very tall albeit a rather overweight hamster with a lighter tan stomach with a light brown furs surrounding his body with the addition of a rather rosy pink cheese and a small red nose on his face. In addition to all of this, he also has dimples and two front buck teeth which fits his appearance as a hamster. To add to his seemingly innocent and goofy appearance, Cuddle E. Hugs also wears a green hat and a bow tie. Personality Cuddle E. Hugs initially appears as a rather friendly and goofy imaginary friend who was created by SpongeBob. However, his friendly demeanor is revealed to be nothing but a facade. It was soon revealed that he is a manipulative person who tries to use SpongeBob friendship in order to make the latter's friends seeing him before eating them for his own amusement. This was understandable since Cuddle's middle name is revealed to be "Eat" which means he had a penchant on eating someone. History After SpongeBob and Squidward are cleaning the Krusty Krab, the latter then found out about the rotten and molded Krabby Patty at the floor which made him a little bit nauseous. As Squidward attempted to throw the Krabby Patty at the trash can, SpongeBob decides to keep it, seeing that Krabby Patty is a food that shall not be wasted. To prove that Krabby Patty is not a food that will never become rotten, SpongeBob decides to eat a bit of said rotten patty which resulted on SpongeBob become nauseous and run outside the restaurant which resulted on SpongeBob meeting with a sweet hamster-like creature called Cuddle E. Hugs. SpongeBob decides to befriend him due to his friendly and cuddly demeanor as they become best friends together, doing several activities while several Bikini Bottom citizens getting unsettled and bewildered after seeing the two together. After hanging around for just one day, SpongeBob then found out that Cuddle E. Hugs was missing in the next morning which resulted on SpongeBob getting panicked about Cuddle E. Hugs whereabouts. To entertain himself, he then ate the rotten krabby patty leftovers which resulted on him seeing Cuddle E. Hugs again as the two embraced in a reunion hug. SpongeBob then decides to bring Cuddle E. Hugs to the Krusty Krab so that he could introduce Cuddle to his own friends. However, as they met SpongeBob's friends during the journey to the Krusty Krab, most of them are unable to see him as Sandy calls out on SpongeBob that Cuddle was just a mere imaginary friend that SpongeBob made. As a result, Cuddle then tells SpongeBob the reason why people are unable to see him is because they didn't eat the old patty SpongeBob had stored. This resulted on SpongeBob convincing the citizens eat the old patty to see how Cuddle E. Hugs looks like. As the Bikini Bottomites including his friends ate the rotten Krabby Patty SpongeBob gave to them, they ended up having the ability to see Cuddle E. Hugs and managed to hug him like a teddy bear. However, at the same time, Cuddle's responded by attacking them and eating them like a maniac. However, in reality, the Bikini Bottomites ended up surviving Cuddle's rampage as they are all suffering from the side effects of eating the rotten patty that SpongeBob had given to them. As SpongeBob woke up at the Krusty Krab in the next morning, he then decides to confront Cuddle E. Hugs one last time by eating the rotten Krabby Patty and tried to ask why did he attack the Bikini Bottomites in the first place. As both SpongeBob and Cuddle met again, the latter tries to justify his action by saying that his middle name means "Eat" which resulted on him having a penchant on eating the Bikini Bottomites. As SpongeBob assuming that Cuddle is still hungry after hearing the revelation, he then decides to gave him the rotten patty that he had saved for the last much to Cuddle's dismay. As Cuddle ate the last rotten patty, he became nauseous and got transported into a child's bedroom in the real world with several SpongeBob SquarePants product which resulted on him responding "Oh! Pellets." as the episode ends. It is unknown what happened to Cuddle E. Hugs afterwards. Quotes }} Gallery Cuddle_meets_spongebob.jpeg|Cuddle E. Hugs meets SpongeBob cuddle_blush.jpeg|Cuddle blushing Cuddle_matress_spongebob.jpeg|Cuddle being used as a mattress cuddle_love.jpeg sandy_cuddle_spongebob.jpeg|Sandy Unable to See Cuddle's Existence spongebob_cuddle_rotten_patties.jpeg|Cuddle Manipulating SpongeBob to make the Bikini Bottomites eating the rotten Krabby Patty Navigation Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:Thought-Forms Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Predator Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Trickster Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Homicidal